The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of methods and devices for making ribbon-flowers and more specifically relates to a flower wheel system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An extremely simple and beautiful way in which to accentuate any home or office decor is by utilizing flowers. Whether a glass vase filled with fresh roses, a dramatic floral arrangement comprised of lilies, gardenias and babies breath, or a colorful clay pot full of daisies, flowers offer a simple means of adding a splash of lively color and beauty to any room environment. While fresh flowers offer a lovely and fragrant means of enhancing a room's atmosphere, many consumers find that faux flowers offer a long-lasting and more affordable alternative. Faux flowers last year-round, maintaining their vibrant color and shape from one season to the next. Manufactured of fancy silk or even malleable plastic material, faux flowers can be used to adorn a holiday table or add a simple elegant touch to a night stand, desk or bureau.
Many people would like to be able to use their crafting talents to make their own faux flowers. Homemade faux flowers would be less expensive to make than purchasing them, and would give the home owner the ability to design and create their own faux flowers. A suitable solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,893 to John D. Little, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,515 to Pamela S. Stiegeler; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,730 to Erlinda V. Flores. This art is representative of methods and means for making ribbon-flowers. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a flower wheel system should provide a user with the ability to create their own floral designs using their own materials and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable flower wheel system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.